Forbidden Love: Unforgivable Sin
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Its not everyday your dad.remarries and have a.super hot brother not to mention one whose in a boy.band. Will this love last? UPDATED! **Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1

_Forbidden Love: Unforgivable Sin_

Platinum Dork: Hi Beautiful people. its me Princess Dork/BunnySapphire. I changed my name again becausE I found out that there was a stripper whose goes by the name of BunnySapphire So yeah

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I claim too...not that I could.

Warning!: Incest...not really...Stepbrother/sister romance

**_Summary: It's not every day your father remarries and you just so happen to have the hottest brother in the world not to mention one whose in a boyband._**

_**INTRODUCTION: EXPECT THE USUAL! **  
_

_My dad wakes me up at six in the morning to tell me that he was getting remarried to a lady named Mrs. Diamond. "Mrs. Diamond?" I yawn not fully awake yet,but that attention. "But she's married." I say or mumble in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. My dad stares at me with wide eyes._

_"She's not married." Dad says softly as if he was talking to a child. "She's divorced. she has been for over a year plus." He continued. I yawned. I just wanted to go back to sleep with my spongebob plushoe. Yes I said Plushoe. He cuddles with everyone not just me. I yawn again. Apparently my dad doesn't get it. He's still here. "Listen Princes..." he pauses before continuing. It seemed like he was paused for a very very very long time. "Princess I love you." I awoke fully and panicked. Now I was scared. What's going on? I was so confused right now. My heart pounded loud in the silence.  
_

_"Dad," I started once he finished. "What's going on?" it took him a moment before he. continued on. He sighed heavily. My heart was still pounding. I crawled under my spongebob blanket. The last time I was this nervous was when dad and Mom told me that they were having a divorce. I was scared shirtless,just like now._

_ "No nothing strange. Just that she has a son." That's the problem. I could already tell that I won't get along with him. He was my new stepmoms son. I hated him and her. I didn't like this one bit."He's about your age or a little older." He said to me. I could have cried. It's done I hate this. "We will be moving to Los Angeles." _

_"Dad..." I choked. "I can't leave my friend Keisha." Keisha was like a sister to me. Skin color didn't matter to me, that's why were sisters. Inseperable sister,but now I have to tell her that I have to leave. I teared up a bit thinking about the farewell to her. I couldn't do it. My sister/bestfriend._

_ "I'm sorry honey,but could you call her now and tell her. You need to pack now." My mouth flew wide open. Now? I can't...I can't do this. It's too much for me. I wiped my phone from mouse draw and quickly called Keisha_.

The phone seemed to ring forever and just when I was about to hang up a groggy voice answers.

"Do you know what the fucking time it is?! I mean let a bitch get some sleep Damn."

"Girl I'm moving!" I yell into the phone. There was an audible pause on her end.

"Fuck off." she laughed. "Bitch you ain't moving." She paused. "Right?" I didn't say anything. "Bitch?" She started crying. Which made me start crying. "I can't believe it. Where you going?"

"Bitch L fucking A." She screamed. "Damn you ain't gotta yell."

"Sorry. Lucky Fucking Ass." She said. "Oh shit gotta go. Love yas." She said.

"Yeah love yas." I repeat without energy. I sigh before getting my fat lazy ass up.

The reason why my parents gotten a divorce of different feelings. My mom fell in love with an Asian and my dad . hurt and betrayed. She didn't even want to see me. My mom always wanted a white baby which hurted me even more. I thought she was my mom. My 't care. He's black by the way and my white your wondering.

_**Platinum Dork: people. are wonderful. Review my story that .lonely down there. Have you guys seen The Wanted Life? I like it a bit. Omgee Tom is so saying and his girlfriend...really? Wow. Siva is super hot. ARE GONNA WATCH BTR WITH VICTORIA JUSTICE?! I'M EXCITED! Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

We flew into the LAX airport Where we was greeted by some rich woman well she looked it anyway. The Lady had a plastered smile that I didnt trust at all. "Hi fiance." She smiled at my dad as he bent down to kiss her. Blergh. I mentally gagged. I didnt notice the tall brunette til This Bitch introduces him. "This is my son. James. Honey get her bag." He tried,but I wasnt going for it.

"I Got it." I smiled. Not wanting to.

"Please let me." He was polite. Honestly he was hot. I couldnt lie about that. My heart started pounding until brought me back to reality. I followed in silence next to her son who kept glancing at me out The corner of his eyes.

Platinum DOrk: Hey This a filler by The way. Tell me What think and I will try to update as frequent as possible. Review hes lonely done there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I could tell already that this wasn't going to work out. As soon as we entered their mansion in front of the beach I was stunned. The house itself was huge,but one look at the outside and you wonder why they L.A. I stared at the golden plated windows,the criminson color that somehow sparkled in the sun. I could swear that there was rubies on the house. "Wow." I said without looking and totally forgetting about her son James Diamond. Not that I care about him.

"Like it huh?" with a sexy smirk on his face. Wait did I think he had a fucking sexy smirk. Oh hell naw. Now I have to clear my mind with soap or something. I gagged mentally and emotionally. I could have died with that deadly thought. Never again. I decided.

"No." I said quickly.

"Well anyway since we are going to be kinda related." He smiled eyeing my body. I felt uncomfortable. Noone has done that to me. I tried to ignore him,but he kept talking. "You can meet my friends and hang out. If you want." He finished.

"Not really. I'd rather not." I told him falling my dad inside with his new fiance. God I hated her fucking guts and I don't even know why. Maybe its because she will be my new mother. I gasped. New...Mother. I can't...No...she will never mom. even though my mom hates me,but still..James was still close to me. Why? Well I don't care either way just as long as he does not touch me.

"Okay. pick a room." When did we go upstairs? I wondered coming back to the real world after ranting about being touched and what not. Um...The room I was facing had velvet thick curtains the bed spread was velvet and gold with and pillows. The bed was huge. This room was fit for royalty. My mouth hung open not sure if it wants to close,but it was hanging wide open. Flys could easily fly in. "Wow." I gasped in surprise. I was awestruck. I didn't know what I was supposed to do,so I awkwardly stood there in awe.

"Um...what's your name?" He asked bringing me back to reality again I hate when people do that.

"For me to know and you to never ever find out." I said kinda snobbish.

Platinum Dork: Thanks MissKelly for following my story. I'm glad you like it. keep reviewing thanks. For all the other people please review and enjoy my story. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 3**

I realized something about me that i would otherwise ignore. I wanted to be since we had gotten here James been stuck to me like glue which is not cool. I kinda loke the attention but he doesnt have to wait for me until I come out of the bathroom. Its been five hours since we landed and since James and I have to ahare a room. Yes shares a room. His mother the beat,so we can get to know each other. i spat at her idiotic way of talking and my dad had agreed. He doeant even lwt me date and to turn around and THIS...I dont want to sleep in the same room. he creeps me out not in a pervert way the other way. I didnt like bit. its uncalled for. I prayed silently that night fall wouldnt come,but all too soon it did and i had to go follow James. i never slept with a guy before. .to be a dream. i mean my still packed. My mom came bacj and apologized for being hateful. She loves me and I have forgiven her. Thats right. We are a happy family like the ones on t.v. only this is real life and I cant ahake off the that I have.

"This is the room we will share." James smiled. He was all too happy about this. "Theres only one bed though." He continied. Oh hell no. I aint sleeping with him. he gone have to sleep on the floor. My face must have shown what I was thinking because on. "One of us can sleep on the floot." he said looking at me as if I was going to go along with it.

"No. You are going to sleep on the floor." I tokd him plopping on the bed and staring at the oddly colored ceiling. I felt the bed move next to me and slightly turned my head towards the other weight. James laid there next to me smiling. I huffed and continued to stare at the ceiling. This is not working out. I repeated in my head.

"I heard your dad calling yoU Princess. Can I call you Princess?" He asked. He had . I shook my head. "Aw pwease." he said acting like a child. I didnt say anything. "i will cakk anyway." He said turning on his side. This guy I swear. One dat. I think I actually liked him a little bit. Bleck. Yuck. Ew.

Platinum Dork: Whats this an update. My apology for taking ao long. Just been really busy lately. Ill try to update as much . Saturday and Sundays in the afternoon midwest time.


	5. Chapter 5

(Platinum Dork: I am apologizing ahead of time because Of my mispelled words. I try not to since I on my cell phone,its kinda hard and I will try to make this longer. Sorry I toook so long. I was Trying to make this longer.

James P.O.V)

"Honey I know it just been me and you,but" my mom drowned on and on. This ia the fifth time me how unhappy she is. Somehow I dont care. She just have to up. I flip through see if I can catch that Gustavo said will be on M.T.V. so far it wasnt. They only time it played was on Nick. NICK! It embrassing. "James David Diamond." . yell since shes lonely and what not. I hatr when she says my full name It feela like high school all over again. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked stepping in front of my view. I sat up and stared her right in the eye.

"Yes mother. I am listening." I told her boredly. Hate when this too. continuing on what ever she was saying. I tuned out and started thinking if the other guys have to go through what I do. I sighed.

"James?!" Sh gritted her teeth.

"Mom?!" i mimicked which i so happened to get a slap from that,but hey who ?

"I said Im lonely." Oh god. Why me? Why does she have to talk? She talks too damn much.

"Maybe you should go out." Bam! I should have thought of this earlier. Smart. I smiled.

"You are ." She then ran upstairs. Hours later . Finally. I smiled on glee. Now what can I do for several hours. I lookes through my Iphone to see which lucky lady I could call to keep me company. I searched and searched and nothing. All these girls I either fucked or gotten rid of. Most of them even changed their numbers. I needed a new play toy. I my phone went off. I stared at the caller I.D. it was Dear Old Logie. I answered after it rang time.

"Yolo!" I answered

"James Big news!" Logie said all happy. I waited for him to tell me what. "Kendall is going into labor!"

"Oh Gosh!" I mimicked. "THIS HAS TO BE LIKE THE BEST DAY OF HIS LIFE!" I laughed and soon so did Logie.

"No but seriously Gustavo want us at in three hours. He to tell us." I coyld barely hear the last part because my mom came in screaming at the top of .

"I AM ENGAGED!" Say what?! I thought.

"I have to go Logan." I slowly atated.

"Yeah sure. I will just tell that fart you have mama drama." He laughed and before I could come back he hung up.

"James James James!" She repeated. She wasnt even gone for an hour and yet engaged? The fuck...

"Mother." I grunted,but she didnt notice.

"Big news. I am engaged. He has a daughter their coming tomorrow." She looked worried. I dont know what for. "Hes sweet and sweet and generous and sweet and kind and lovely and..."

"And sweet." I finished for her. she stared at me baffled.

"How did you..."

"Yoy already said it." I interrupted.

"Be nice." . "I met him on " My face fell and hes lit up. How in ...wha...she said on thoae sites. I glared at her. What have me then. I couldnt believe her. My own mother.

"Black..." She talking. Huh? I stared at and she shook her head and disappeared upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forbidden** Love Is On Hold For the moment,but please enjoy this small update and let me know if you would like to see anything happen between them. So far its been how they see it and now the real shit is going to come up So I woukd greatly appreciate some thoughts or anything. I haven't had much thought for this since my inspiration for this story has left and now I am currently looking for new inspiration somewhere else._

**I'm pretty sure you guys don't want me to drown on and on about nothing so like I said the small update and yes she is mix for any confusion and yes her dad is black and yes I am writing this still and no I'm not racist. I love all walks a life and the only race I hate is the one you have to run. lol my friend told me that one,but anyway tell more people about this story and maybe it will maybe. And Yes I am still the same author just with an updated name that I will keep and not again.  
**

** Promise.**

**Chapter Six Part One**

**"Black?" James asked his mother as he ran upstairs after her. "Your joking right." James waited patiently for his mom to say ha joke on tou,but she didn't instead she looked offended.**

**"James I raised you to love everyone." She spat. "Race is not important mister." She put her hands on her hips. She's right...**

**"But black!" This time James was angry. He didn't want a black step dad. He like his own color step dad,but no it coukdnt be that way.**

**"James that's not right." She was pissed now. "Love doesn't come in .a color. it comes when you least expect it. And frankly I lo e him." With that said she twirled in her room and slammed the door.  
**

**"I hate you." James muttered before heading down stairs.**

**Platinum Dork: Okay this is still James part so what do you think. Review that little guy is feeling unloved. Show him some love.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six part two

UPDATED!

"James. I will not tolerate this from you" James didn't say anything as pestered him about manners and what not. Honestly James couldn't give two fucks a elephant and an acorn. He didn't want anyone else to be in this family. He just wanted him and his mother. "...now James be nice they are coming from very far...like the midwest." James pouted.

"WHAT?!" James yelled standing up abruptly. "WHY TODAY?!" James exclaimed feeling as his mother isn't listening at all.

"James shut the Fuck up. Let's go." His mother said sternly waiting by the car. "Hurry up." James walked to the car slowly with his head held down.

They were finally at the LAX Airport waiting for flight 23 to be flying down any minute now. James kept looking at the flight times and before he knew it flight 23 was landing. "Flight 23 now landing." The flight guy said into the loud speaker. James stiffened at the announcement. It was like James was frozen in place. He didn't want this to be real. He wanted it to be a dream that was going so wrong.

"James soon your new dad will be here." His mom was so happy and yet he was feeling shitty. Why do they have to live with me? James thought. There's already too many people. Him and his mom. She wouldn't let him have a dog. James watched as his moms smile turned to excited as soon as she saw an black man and a lighter akin girl walking towards them. James mom ran to him and through herself into his arms. On the other hand the girl who had a Carmel complexion, with yellow higlightes in her brown hair and a little shorter than James,but she looked like his type which was boobs and ass. Definitely his type. He walked towards them with an outstretched hand.

"My name is James." He said shaking the dark skinned guy with a smile.

"Hey there James. I'm Jay." He said with the smile ever. And his eyes were green. If James was gay he would totally fall for him,but he's not. James had his hand stretched out to the girl who grimaced,but still pretty.

"James and tou are?" He said to her. He stared at her eyes which was a ocean like blue. Damn. James thought. Wait I'm a guy. Perfect. James likes this girl the instant he saw her.

She didn't say anything and James felt a big agitated. Not once has a girl ever been silent around him...ever. "James get her bags." Mrs. Diamond told her son,but the girl was strong willed and wouldnt let him.

"I got it." Three simple words and James finds himself drooling over her smooth like silk voice. It was a major turn on for James,but he was an actor and wouldn't let it show. James sighed and walked side by side with her.

"So Ms. Cutie. Let's hang today." More silence. James didn't think this act was cute at all. "I'd were gonna be living together we have to talk."

Silence. James sighed and kept walking. He noticed when they made it to the house that she was gawking. "you likey?"

"No." She said.

"Let me show you to our room._ she was quite for a minute until we made it to the room we are supposed to share. "This is the room."

"Sharing? Damn."

"Yeah and your name you never gave it to me." James smiled.

"I know." She walked into the room and places her bag on Tue floor. "you are sleeping floor."

"Well since tour dad called you Princess I thought I could to." James ignored her and continued.

"No." She said not bothering to turn around. "You can't."

"Then? I'm not going to leave you alone til you tell me." James grinned.

"Gosh fine. It's TeAnna." she on the bed. James flopped down beside her.

"That's pretty." He. Said laying on his side facing her. "Let's have sex." TeAnna kicked him onto the floor with a Thud. She was diddeeent and he will have to work extra hard,but now they are going brother and sister. Is it really okay to tall for your sister.

"Do. You always say that? Is it supposed to be a turn on forba Girl?" TeAnna asked.

"Yes."

"Im not a whore and that who it apparently works on. Goodnight hoe." With that she turned over and fell asleep.

"Damn." James thought aloud. "This is going to be fun." James smiled to homself and crawled into the bed with her and soon fell asleep.

PLATINUM DORK: HEY I UPDATED. LOTS OF STUFF BEEN GOING ON. I FOUND MY INSPIRATION. YAY! ANYWAY ENOUGH ABOUT THAT. THE STORY , IM NOT UPDATEA SO PLEASE BE PATIENT.

REVIEW THAT GUY IS STRAVING.


	8. Chapter 8

Platinum Dork: hey can I get some reviews for this? Enjoy

Chapter 7

"Wake up hoe." TeAnna shoved James off her. He had his arms wrapped around her while they were sleeping. If she remembered correctly she told him to sleep on the floor last night. "Wake up." She kept shoving,but he was much heavier and stronger than she was. She never dated outside of her race..."You're mixed." She slammed her hand against her head causing her to get dizzy. "Shit."

"Mhmmm...What does TeAnna smell like?" James moaned in his sleep. She slapped him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted snapping his eyes open,but not moving his arms from around TeAnna's waist.

"Move you hoe." TeAnna was trying,but failed. "Move yo arms from around me NOW!" she said/screamed.

"Damn okay. I'm moving I'm moving." James said unwrapping himself from around her and turned over. "But I know you liked it." James murmured.

"Sike. Get yo life you wannabe play boy." TeAnna said using her feet to kick him on the floor. "As I remembered last night,I told you to sleep on the floor. Don't get me angry. Hoe." She said and closed her eyes laying on her side.

"Again. I'm not a hoe." James mumbled sneaking into the bed careful not to wake her up or have her open her eyes. Jane's was extra careful not to touch her. He didn't want her to call him a hoe. It kinda bruised his ego a bit,but still he knew she liked being touch by this white boy. He smiled knowingly to himself and drifted off to sleep once more.

"I don't like it here." TeAnna whispered into the phone trying not to wake the boy who doesn't listen. "It's horrible and this guy name James doesn't listen. He still be trying to sleep with me. He even said we should have sex." TeAnna whispered harshly. What she didn't know was that James was awake listening to her conversation. He was pretty much hurt with her words. "Keisha!" She whispered a little louder.

"What? I'm still her flat ironing my hair girl. What did you say his name was?" Keisha asked.

"James." She mumbled.

"James what?" Keisha was getting agitated. She wanted to know his name for personal reasons. Not because her favorite band has a certain boy named James Diamond that TeAnna is in love with...or herself.

"Diamond bitch. I told yo ass several times." James smiled to himself knowing that she at least knew his whole name.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" James sat up hearing the scream from the receiver.

"Shhh." TeAnna shushed her friend. "You gonna wake him up."

"Too late." TeAnna stiffened. That sexy voice...she meant That annoying voice. "What was the scream for?"

"Nothing." She answered. "Yes he's awake you dumbass slut." She handed out her cell to James. James looked at as if it was a foreign object. TeAnna sighed and put it on speaker. "You on speaker."

"Hiiiiii Booo." Keisha laughed. "Are you THE James David Diamond of BTR?" James was intrigued,so he decided to play his own little game.

"What's BTR?" James asked.

"Ugh! I swear. Big Time Rush." She said slowly. TeAnna rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up!" She whispered yelled.

"Fine. I am." There was a long pause at the end.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I KNEW IT! OMG! I LOVE YOU. TEANNA DID YOU TELL HIM?!"

"Fuck no. Goodbye. It's too early. It's like eight in the morning." She hung up on her best friend. She sighed. Oh the pain.

"Tell me what?" James asked excited. "That you love me? That I'm your favorite member of the band? That you think I'm sexy?" Damn,TeAnna thought he hit right on the head.

"No. No. No. No. And what's your band called anyway?" TeAnna finished off with a question.

"You forgotto answer..."

"NO!" She yelled. The two of them heard footsteps,so they pretended to be asleep,but that didn't work apparently.

"Wake up both of you. What was that screaming just now?!" Mrs. Diamond was the one that came running in here. She glared at the two waiting for them ti answer.

"It was TeAnna." James tricked. TeAnna glared at him. He shrugged.

"You must have done something to make her scream. Did you touch her?" James shook his head. "Then?"

"He tried to ask if I loved him." TeAnna said.

"You two are going to be step brother and sister. Act like it. The wedding is in two weeks." She sighed. "Now you twi was talking all night,so I thought you guys were getting along,but I guess not. James be a gentleman and sleep on the floor." James stared in horror.

"Wait. This is my room. Why can't she sleep in the vacant room?" James pouted.

"Good idea. There's a bed and everything. James move out when you get back to band practice and move to the other room." James mouth fell through the floor. "Take TeAnna with you and show her around."

"No..."

"Punishment." Mrs. Diamond smiled and walked away.

"Ugh!" James groaned. "Hey the bright side I get to spend the day with you." James smiled. TeAnna just looked at him. Damn fool. She thought and got herself a change of clothes and went to the bathroom first. When she entered she couldnt help,but gawk at how fabulous the bathroom looked. The sparkly diamond floor,the golden celling that matches the full size mirror. And the tub could fit like ten people. She slid the shower door open and was surprised to find it was huge. She stripped laying her clean clothes on the toilet top and her dirty ones on the floor. "Wash these when I'm done." She reminded herself. As soon as she was in the shower and had the water running someone opened the door. "Shit." She muttered. Only her wash towel was with her.

"Te you in here." James asked. She flinched at the use of the nickname he gave her. "If you don't answer I'll just hope in the tub." She let out a relief sigh. "Or maybe the shower."

"Get out you pervert." She panicked.

"Haha so you was in here." He paused. "Are these your panties?" He said picking up the frilly thongs. "Woohoo. Thongs baby."

"Get the hell out." TeAnna was about to yell.

"Is this your bra?" James asked. TeAnna was fuming. "DAMN! 40D." James whistled. "Baby you so fine. Let me rock you." James smiled licking the inside and sniffing her panties. "The girls I date panties staink,but not yours baby." James paused.

"Get. The. Hell. Out." She said through clenched teeth. James laughed.

"I want to hope in the tub...shower with you."

"No."

"Then I'm not leaving." James said.

"I could sworn I locked that door."

"You did." James smiled. "I unlocked it from the outside sweetie." James stripped and hoped in the shower. "Nice ass. By the way." TeAnna punches him in the gut. "Sorry." James gasped. "Nice feet then."

"Shutup and stand in that far corner." TeAnna instructed. James did as he was told. "Turn around." James did.

"I said sorry." James sighed washing hisself.

"I hate you." TeAnna said before getting out of the shower. James froze. No girl ever told him they hated him. He must have went to far this time.

"TeAnna." He said taking a peek out. Lucky for him she was dresses and combing her hair. James washed the soap off him,turned off the water wrapped a towel around himself and got out. "TeAnna." He called again.

"What?" She gritted her teeth. She must be pissed. He thought.

"I'm truly sorry. It's just that all day in surrounded by girls like that...that I seem to forget not all girls are like that. I'm sorry." She stared at baked James.

"Really?" She asked stopping what she was doing.

"Yeah." James said. "From now on...I will be...not so aggressive." TeAnna smiled a little bit. "So you can smile." He joked.

"Well then get dressed already." She told him. James exited the bathroom. TeAnna waited downstairs eating some cereal. She wondered when did band practice start. It was 9:00 am when she looked up at the clock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Ready Miss. TeAnna." James bowed with a chuckle.

"Been ready since 9." TeAnna said stretching. "What took you so long?" She asked standing up and walking towards the door.

"It takes time to look this good." James said flexing.

"It doesn't take time to be that conceited." TeAnna mumbled a little loud so James could hear her. James ignored and walked outside. "How the hell do we get there?" TeAnna asked once she saw James continue to walk.

"You know that thing you do with your legs?" He asked her.

"What walk?" She answered.

"There you go. Now come on." He told her. She mumbled all the way there. It didn't bother James at least he could tell the guys they slept together. James smiled as they walked through Rocque records.

"Whoa The Gustavo Rocque writes your songs?" She asked excitedly. James nodded. "Whoa!"

"You seem happy about that." James slid close to her.

"FUCK YOU!" She shouted. "Now let's go inside." James walked in first followed by a TeAnna who was stomping the whole way to studio A.

"We can do that anytime." James winked as he held the door open for her. "Go in."

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" A fat guy yelled right in her ears.

"DON'T YELL IN MY EAR FAT ASS!" She screamed back. Everyone gasped including Gustavo. Noone never dared to yell back. "Who is she?" Gustavo said calmly. Another round of gasps went through the room.

"My mom is getting remarried to her dad. So my step...sister." James explained.

"Dudes she's hot." Kendall,Logan,and Carlos smiled eyeing her up and down. They liked what they saw. They liked a lot.

"Yeah well I don't date geeks." She said before flopping down on the couch.

"We likey." The three boys smiled. "We likey a lot." James sighed.

"She's off limits." James murmured.

"LET'S GET READY TO SING!" Gustavo yelled.

"Fine Gustavo." James stretched out his name.

"WAIT THEE GUSTAVO!" TeAnna yelled hugging Gustavo. "You at super cool!" She said stepping back away from him. The guys plus Kelly had their mouth hung open. Wide open.

"You..." James started.

"Shutup James and do what he says." TeAnna ordered.

"I like her." Gustavo smiled nodding his head. The four guys known as Big Time Rush walked into the recording booth. They sang their hearts out for their new album. Something clicked in TeAnnas head.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted. All eyes were on her and she smiled a little bit waving it off. "There big time rush and James is my crush!" She hit herself in the head repeatedly. Why? She thought. Why him? TeAnna raised her head when somebody touched her. NOONE TOUCHES TEANNA. She screamed in her head,but it was just James. Her heart sped up. Oh no oh no.

"Ready?" He asked looking at her confused. "I'll show you the pool area?"

"No. All of a sudden. I'm not feeling well." She told him.

"Oh?" He smiled. "You liking this white boy now?" She grimaced at him. "TAKE ME BACK!" She yelled.

"Man she got some lungs on her." Carlos muttered. Logan and Kendall nodded their heads. "Agreed."

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." TeAnna repeated over and over again.

"Um...TeAnna are you calling me an idiot?" James asked catching up to her. At least she was headed in the right direction. James thought. "Did you not like the way we sang today? Maybe I can sing you a bedtime song later." James wriggled his eyebrows. TeAnna kneed him in his groin. "Sorry." They walked in silence the rest of the way. James made a mental note. Nothing stupid,but he thought after the whole shower incident they were on good terms. He guessed not. "What's wrong with you?" He asked finally. "I thought After the whole shower thing that we could be friends or something." TeAnna stopped in her tracks.

"Friends?" She whispered enough for him to only hear her,but he had to get closer. "I don't need friends." She continued to walk on with him in tow. TeAnna wanted James,but she couldn't let herself be calm around him,so the further he is the better she can understand herself.

"KEISHA IS YOUR FRIEND!" He shouted. People walking on the sidewalk stopped and stared at the two of them.

"SO! I KNEW HER LIKELIKE FOREVER." TeAnna shouted back spinning around. "I DON'T NEED SOME MANWHORE TELLING ME WHO MY FRIENDS ARE!" With that she ran away from James. The only thing she had on her was her cellphone,but James didn't know that at the time. The people on the sidewalk booed him some even screamed at him to go after her,but he ignored them and jogged the extra mile home.

"TeAnna here yet?" James asked once he saw his mom and Jay in the t.v area. The two stopped what they was doing and stared at him.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted. "She's out there somewhere. How? You was supposed to be with her!" Jay calmly...not so much asked him.

"Well after the recording she wanted to go home,so as we were heading home we got into a fight and one thing led to another...and she ran from me." James told them flinching under Jays gaze. It was horrible. He never knew that green eyes can be so menacing.

"Really?" Jay asked. "Does she have her phone on her?" Jay asked glaring at James now.

"I'm not sure." James said. Jay dialed her number anyway and waited til she picked up once he heard sobbing on the other end he knew she picked up.

"Daddy?" She whimpered.

"Yeah princess. Where are you?" He asked. He waited for a full minute for her to regain herself.

"By a pool." She said.

"James will come and get you." Jay glared at him. "You know this better than me. Go get her." Was what he said. James nodded.

"Where is she?" James asked.

"The Pool." Jay told him. James went out knowing where she was exactly. She was where he thought she was.

"TeAnna." That voice. She knew exactly who that was. "TeAnna." It was still light out,so James could still see. He saw her sitting on one of the benches by the pool. There was Noone there and yet he thought she looked really gorgeous sitting there in those hot pink shorts wearing a white spaghetti strap shit with her pink sandals. Even her toe nails matched her outfit. He examined her a bit more before heading over there. Her brownish hair with those yellow highlights. He stared again,but this time at her shirt. "Man. She'll kill me if she could read minds." James spoke aloud. Too loud for TeAnna to hear.

"Go away." She told him. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He walked over to her and sat beside her. Man did he want to touch her,but he wasn't ruining his mom fifth wedding like he did the others. He actually wanted this to work. He wanted to see more of TeAnna. He kind of liked Jay and his green eyes on his brown skin. I'm not gay. James thought. "I think you actually like me." James said leaning towards her. She didn't answer. He moved a strand of her hair and blew it back. She shivered. "You want me." He said. "You know mixed people sgouldnt blush especially if there more on the lighter side." She hissed at James. "I like that. I like that a lot." James kept getting his to her. "Mmmm." James sniffed her. "Is that strawberry?" James asked. She pushed herself away,but he kept following. Soon she was on the other side along with him.

"Stop okay." She finally said getting tired of him.

"Shower with me tonight and tomorrow and the rest of your life." He smiled.

"No."

"Then tonight." He said. She heaved a sigh indicating nothing.

"Let's just go back " she told him

"Can I touch you?" He asked.

"Fine. Once. Where?" Three simple words.

"Ass." James said walking beside her. She shrugged and he grabbed on to that ass like it was the last time.

"Hey let go!" She shouted in pain. Deep down she liked when that white boy grabbed her.

"No. You didn't say that. All you said was once. So I will let go before we reach the house. By the way I want a kiss too." He told her ignoring any objections.

As promised he did let go.

"No kiss." She said rubbing her butt. He grabbed it really hard.

"Want me too rub it for you?" He smiled.

"No." They made it inside and TeAnna was put on punishment. Her punishment was to sleep with James because Grandmom on both side was coming for the wedding.

"Damn you James." James was laying on top of her.

"Say it first." James was pretty glad she stopped calling him calling him a hoe. "Say you love me or I will do something you want like." TeAnna blushed. "Ahaha." James laughed.

"Iloveyou."

"What? Too fast." James teased kissing her nose. That made her blush.

"Fine. I love you." She whispered.

"Didn't hear you and add James."

"Fine. Okay. I love James." She said. He kissed her on the lips which earned a smack as he laid next to her. "At least you love me." He said as she turned on her side.

"Yeah James and the giant peach." She laughed. James smacked her on the ass which earned a back kick in his groin.

"Sorry." He coughed. "My balls."

"Good dumbass." I do love James Diamond though. She smiled as she let the thought put her to sleep. James wrapped his arms around her body. He got kicked again and fell on the floor.

"My dick." He said in a high pitched voice. TeAnna snickered and fell to sleep.

Platinum Dork: hope this is good for you all. Tips? Waht do you guys want to see? Tell me in a review. One review equal same day update. Let's do that. Review for quicker updates.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Platinum Dork: I'm not racist. I too is mixed. I love all walks of life. Were all humans. Race,Religion,And Sexual orientation shouldn't matter. We should all love each other. -Anonymous.

"Let's get funky!" TeAnna heard singing and felt someone bump this bed more than once. The music was loud and she was tired. James woke her up with nonsense about his pain. She didn't care. She never care,but this song was driving her crazy. She haven't heard the Cha Cha slide since she was a kid in Middle School. "Slide to the left. Slide to the right." She popped up outta bed with her hair all over her head.

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" TeAnna screamed over the loud music with her eyes closed. The music was off,so she opened her eyes to see James and a random red head a blonde and a brunette and they were in their underwear. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" TeAnna yelled throwing the covers off herself and hoping out the bed.

"James who is she?" The blonde hoe asked. James shrugged his shoulders. TeAnna was fuming at this point. "Then why is she in your bed?"

"Because I am. Now what the Fuck is yall two Whores doing in here playing loud ass music while a nigga tryna get some fucking sleep? Help me understand so I won't whoop yall white asses." TeAnna said standing staring at the blonde.

"Well look here. This is James mother house. Why are you even here?" The blonde got all up in TeAnnas face.

"Don't put yo motherfucking finger in my face with yo hot ass breath. Ya stank. Go clean yo vagina with some soap then come back at me and as for you James fucking Diamond. Get them outta here before there's hell." James nodded and told them to leave his house. TeAnna watched him examing every inch...whoa...She was pissed off at him. She reminded herself. James came back in the room several minutes later.

"Te I'm sorry. That waa outta hand."

"Don't call me Te we ain't friends. We just so happen to be almost stepsiblings,but I will never acknowledge you as a friend." TeAnna told him before she left to sleep on the couch. James stood there looking dumb. He thought they was becoming relatively close,but he blew it. As if he had a chance. The thought snuck in his head. He shooked it out. She must hate me now. He thought. I screwed up. James sat on the bed in boxers with his elbows on his knee and head hanging down.

Today was the day that Grandparents are coming over. Jays Mom and Mrs. Diamond Mom. TeAnna was extremely happy. She haven't seen her grandma since...ever,,but her grandmother also had a surprise. James just sat there waiting without saying anything. All he could really think about was what a mess he made of things. He felt horrible.

"James say something." Jay smiled. "The wedding is Friday after all. Be happy." James smiled at Jays kind words,but he couldnt bring himself from feeling like complete shit. "James what's wrong?" Jay asked. "Is it because your mom is going to be Brooke Johnson?" James shook his head.

"It's not that." James whispered.

"Then what? And why are we whispering?" Jay asked putting is green eyed stare. It was piercing.

"No. It's...its a female." Jay tensed up beside James.

"Is it my daughter?" Jay asked. He was glaring at James knowingly.

"Well..." James trailed off.

"I knew something was weird between you two. What happened?" Jay asked. "Did you make her mad by playing music while she slept? And had a bunch of women in there?" James felt guilty. He knew.

"How did..."

"TeAnna was yelling this morning at you." Jay said interrupting James. James face flushed. Damn. She was yelling. James thought.

"She's mad at me." James told him. Jay nodded and gave him a fatherly pat on the back. Something his father never did.

"Well...it was mostly your fault." Jay smiled and walked over to Brooke. James stared after that man. James sighed. He felt dumb.

"Grandma!" TeAnna shouted snapping James out of his thoughts. "I missed you so much." TeAnna hugged her tightly. James stood up showing his respect for the white haired lady.

"Whose this boy?" Grandma asked licking her lips as her eye set on James. "He's cute TeAnna. Introduce me."

TeAnna huffed. "This is James." She said with no emotion in her voice at all. Grandma ignored the way she said it.

"Hi. Ma'am." James shook her hand,but she wasn't going. She pulled him in for a hug feeling up all on James private areas.

"Young and Sweet." Grandma whispered to her granddaughter. "Are you two dating?"

"NO!" TeAnna screamed. "I mean no." TeAnna correctted. Everyone stared at her except for James his head was held down.

"Okay." Grandma went over to Brooke and Jay. It was too much tension for her to handle between the two young people.

"Don't talk to me or say anything to me at all." TeAnna whispered harshly. James nodded. TeAnna went outside and in came Logan staring after TeAnna.

"Man. She hot as hell." Logan grinned at James.

"She mad at me."

"I'm surprised you didn't hit that already." Logan said ignoring what James had said.

"She hates me." James told him.

"Man. That piece of ass. If you don't hit that I will " Logan licked his lips.

James sighed and went outside with Logan who kept staring at Logan.

Platinum Dork: DID YOU ALL SEE THE VMAS? WASN'T TAYLOT SWIFT IMMATURE?! I DISLIKE HER. I MEAN SHE IS TOTALLY IRRELEVANT TO THE AWARDS. AND DID YOU SEE HER TRY TO DANCE? OH GOD I WAS LIKE NO NO NO. SHE AIN'T GOT NOTHING. I MEAN NOTHING. AND DID YOU SEE MILEY RAPE THE STAGE? JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE? NYSYNC REUNION WAS LIKE WOW! MY ISH WAS PLAYING AND I WAS TOO HAPPY. I was a little disappointed that they only did one song. BUT STILL IT WAS THE BEST! LADY GAGA? HAHAHA NO. WHAT DID YOU ALL LIKE. ABOUT THE VMAS?! LEAVE A REVIEW. is these getting better? Or do I need some action? Let me know.


End file.
